


My Loved One was Corpse of the Month at Family Fun Funeral Home

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: There's only one bumper sticker on the TARDIS
Relationships: Jake Simmonds/Mickey Smith, Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Twelfth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	My Loved One was Corpse of the Month at Family Fun Funeral Home

There is a bumper sticker on the back of the TARDIS. Before it had been put there, the Doctor had been firmly against having anything put on the TARDIS.

“It would ruin the paint job!” he had insisted firmly, and Rose had patted his shoulder gently as she reminded him that technically the TARDIS wasn’t painted.

But there are some things that are too good opportunities to pass up. Sometimes those opportunities come when you’re a hacker shopping with your queerplatonic partner who has two immortal boyfriends and might be immortal herself.

Mickey stepped into the small joke gift shop, scanning the shelves. Valentine’s day was coming up, and while he already had flowers, chocolates, and a fancy alien gun scheduled for Jake, he didn’t have anything for Rose. Of course, he was going to give her their typical yellow roses, but they liked to exchange joke gifts too. She was busy in the book store, so he grabbed a bumper sticker off the rack and brought it to the checkout.

“Who’s this for?” the cashier asked smiling. Mickey laughed awkwardly. It wasn’t exactly easy to explain.

“My friend.” he simply said. He slipped the bumper sticker into his bag, and left the store with a grin.

When Valentine’s Day finally rolled around, he handed the sticker to Rose along with a bouquet of yellow roses. “For the TARDIS.” he explained when she read it. 

“Jack’s not going to like it.” she laughed.

“Captain Cheesecake?” Mickey rebutted. “He’ll love it.” Rose laughed and gave a small nod of apprehensive agreement.

Years later, when the Doctor is a teacher, a curious girl peers around the blue box. “Why does the TARDIS have a bumper sticker that says ‘My Loved One was Corpse of the Month at Family Fun Funeral Home’?” she asks.

The Doctor glances up at her. “It’s a long story.”

Bill Potts raises her eyebrows and sits down. “I have time.”


End file.
